La quête de la liberté
by Diane.Y
Summary: James l'aime de cet amour auquel nul ne peut résister. Et pourtant, Nina fuit. Parce qu'elle a peur de la prison que construit cette passion tout autour d'elle. Elle fuit, elle se blesse, elle saigne son cœur. Il faut du temps pour comprendre que la liberté ne se trouve pas toujours à l'autre bout du monde, mais aussi dans les ailes de l'amour...


_Rêver un impossible rêve_

_Porter le chagrin des départs_

_Brûler d´une possible fièvre_

_Partir où personne ne part_

_._

_Aimer jusqu´à la déchirure_

_Aimer, même trop, même mal,_

_Tenter, sans force et sans armure,_

_D´atteindre l´inaccessible étoile_

_._

_Telle est ma quête,_

_Suivre l´étoile_

_Peu m'importent mes chances_

_Peu m'importe le temps_

_Ou ma désespérance_

_Et puis lutter toujours_

_Se damner_

_Pour l'or d'un mot d'amour_

_._

_Ma quête_, Jacques Brel

* * *

Cette femme, c'est l'immensité, la passion, la folie.

C'est la beauté, la grâce, l'amour.

C'est le courage, c'est la lâcheté. C'est l'humanité.

.

Elle n'appartient à personne.

Elle est à tous.

Elle n'avait rien, elle voulait tout.

.

Cette femme, elle danse, elle rêve, elle vit avec toute son âme.

Cette femme, c'est un bateau sans ancre.

Une exaltation permanente.

Une folle de la vie.

C'est l'obsession de la liberté.

.

Cette femme, c'est ce feu sur cette piste.

C'est cette flamme. Celle qui vous réchauffe, celle qui vous brûle.

Cette femme, c'est la fragilité et la puissance. La brise et la tempête. C'est le vent que vous ne pouvez éviter, celui qui s'engouffre partout et ne laisse de trace.

Cette femme, elle est animale, elle est dangereuse, elle est vulnérable.

.

Elle est libre

.

Cette femme, elle est juste devant moi et je ne peux en détacher mes yeux. Parce qu'elle est ensorcelante. Parce que ses yeux m'ont enchainé et je ne réponds plus de rien.

Parce qu'elle est magnifique. Parce qu'elle est magnétique.

Parce que ces yeux, je les connais. Parce que cette bouche, je l'ai touchée. Parce que je sais, j'entends, je me rappelle les battements de ce cœur.

Je ne peux reculer parce que ces années l'ont rendue plus belle encore, parce que cette étincelle dans son regard, je ne peux l'ignorer…

.

Alors je ne me détourne pas d'elle. Et je sens mon corps et mon cœur prendre feu, comme autrefois. Et je sens l'adrénaline dans mes veines. Je sens la passion. Je revis. Et elle sourit.

Elle sourit.

Et j'entends son rire. Rauque.

Son rire.

.

Et je sais que demain déjà, elle sera partie. Parce qu'elle vit. Parce qu'elle ne reste jamais. Parce qu'elle fuit, toujours.

Parce qu'elle veut être libre.

Parce qu'elle a peur...

.

Parce que je l'aime.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

.

Cet homme, c'est depuis toujours cette tentation de tout abandonner.

De retrouver ses bras, de me sentir en sécurité.

Cet homme, c'est ma faiblesse.

C'est le seul qui rivalise avec toutes mes passions.

Parce qu'il est le seul à toutes les déchaîner.

Il est le seul à me faire ressentir toutes ces sensations que je chasse éperdument.

.

Le seul

.

Il est le seul aussi à regarder mes yeux, à tenter de voir mon âme.

Il est le seul qui m'intrigue toujours, même après ces années.

Le seul que je n'arrive vraiment à décrypter.

Il est le seul qui ne m'a jamais jugée…

.

Il est le seul à m'avoir durablement blessée.

Le seul à qui je regrette avoir fait du mal.

Il est celui que je retrouve toujours et que je remarque.

Celui qui m'attire malgré moi.

.

Il est le feu, il est la glace.

Il est mon passé et pourtant, il a sa place dans mon présent.

Parce qu'il est tout.

Il est l'étreinte et la peur.

La douceur et la violence.

Le calme, la sauvagerie.

Le poids et les ailes.

L'enchaînement et la liberté.

.

Il est l'exception.

Mon exception.

.

Et il est ma plus grande frayeur.

Parce que loin de lui, je joue, j'aime, je vis, j'imagine, je ressens.

Je suis libre.

Mais quand il est là, j'ai chaud, j'ai froid, j'ai peur, je brille, j'illumine, j'existe dans ses yeux.

Quand il est là, je lui appartiens

Et je savoure mes chaînes…

.

Je romps ma promesse.

Je brûle.

J'ai mal, j'exulte.

.

Je l'aime.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

.

Ces deux êtres, ce sont des créations de la passion de la liberté et de l'amour.

Ils sont des aimants

Qui s'attirent

Qui se repoussent.

.

Ils ont des espérances immenses, des aspirations merveilleuses.

Ils sont jeunes, ils sont beaux.

Ils sont libres.

Ils apprennent la vie.

.

Dès qu'ils se sont vus, ils ont su que c'était elle, que c'était lui.

Qu'ils étaient les seuls l'un pour l'autre.

Parce qu'ils étaient un challenge.

Parce qu'ils étaient des hybrides. Des animaux aux sentiments exacerbés.

Parce qu'elle était magnétique.

Parce qu'il était électrique.

Parce qu'ils faisaient des étincelles.

.

Alors ils ont tout brûlé sur leur passage.

Ils se sont aimés avec tendresse, avec passion.

.

Et puis elle a eu peur.

Elle a eu peur de leurs cœurs, pour ses rêves.

Et elle est partie. Loin.

Loin.

.

Et elle a cherché à l'oublier. Elle a voulu vivre.

Pour elle. Pas en lui.

Et elle a vécu. Avec passion, avec débauche, avec amour.

Mais dès qu'elle recroisait son regard, quand elle rentrait, rien n'avait changé.

Comme si elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer.

Comme si elle savait lui appartenir.

Comme si le feu en elle redoublait de puissance et s'amenuisait en même temps.

.

Quand elle est partie, quand elle a vécu loin de lui, il a été le seul à la comprendre.

Parce qu'ils vivaient l'un en autre.

Parce qu'il l'aimait.

Profondément.

.

Pendant des mois, des années, ils ont vécu ainsi.

Séparés, déchirés, mutilés.

Pendant des mois, des années, il l'a laissée vivre, découvrir, explorer.

Et il s'est construit sa vie, en l'attendant.

.

Et puis un jour, elle est revenue.

Elle l'a trouvé.

Elle a croisé ses yeux.

Ils ont dansé.

Elle lui a souri.

Et le lendemain, elle n'est pas repartie.

Elle est restée.

.

Parce qu'enfin, entre ses bras, elle était libre.

* * *

Et vous, qu'en pensez-vous ? ;)


End file.
